The Ninth Edition of Drabbles for the 100-Drabble Challenge
by NirCele
Summary: This collection contains: #7 - Wind; #29 - Wayward; #41 - Fell Creatures; #53 - Hatred; #60 - Hierarchy; #83 - Fight On; #96 - First In Mind; and #98 - Finally.


**#7 – Wind**

Elladan stood on the balcony, the furious wind whipping tendrils of dark hair into his face. He stared unseeingly at the roiling clouds on the horizon that were moving rapidly toward the Last Homely House. Lightning cracked in the distance, and the river churned.

"Come inside, El," he heard his brother say from inside. Elladan didn't hear it for a moment, then he breathed deeply and turned to leave the balcony.

It was dry and warm in their chambers; Elrohir was crouched beside the fireplace and feeding the flickering flames with pieces of wood. He glanced up when Elladan shut the glass-paned door behind him.

"You seem distracted," he said simply.

Elladan shrugged and seated himself on the nearest chair. "Just thinking. _Nana_ and _Ada_ went out on their excursion with Arwen…they're going to be caught in that storm."

"Unless _Ada_ uses It," Elrohir said.

Shaking his head, Elladan said, "No, remember, he always says 'Let nature –"

"– take its due course.' Right." Elrohir snorted and tossed another stick onto the fire. "Well, then, they can get soaked."

"Arwen always looks like a drowned cat when she gets rained on," Elladan said with a slight grin.

"Well, so do you," retorted Elrohir. "You'd better be glad you didn't go with them."

"Who's the older one here again?" Elladan said, raising an eyebrow in an eerie imitation of his father.

"That's a good question." Elrohir gasped dramatically. "Maybe we were mixed up at birth – maybe I'm really the oldest!"

"And maybe Orcs are actually just misunderstood," Elladan sniffed.

"" "" ""

 **#29 – Wayward**

"Twins by birth, twins by attitude," Celebrían remarked, watching her young sons glaring rebelliously at their tutor.

Elrond snorted. "I'm sure you would find it as amusing if you were in his position." He shook his head, eyes raised to the heavens. "Why is Erestor the only one that can keep them under control when they're supposed to be doing their studying? He can't do all of their training!"

"Oh, that poor elf," Celebrían commented, a slight smile on her face. Elladan and Elrohir were both arguing fiercely with the hassled tutor, rudely questioning why they have to do the work they had just been assigned.

"Cel, dear –" Elrond started, but he never got further than that, as a dark-haired elf strode through the door a moment later, his black robes flapping around him. He went directly to the arguing threesome, and the poor tutor gave him a helpless look.

"Go," said Erestor, and the elf fled. Erestor turned a forbidding glare to the twins, and they practically cowered.

Elrond restrained from snickering unregally, and then he and Celebrían returned to their books they had been reading before this all started.

"" "" ""

 **#41 – Fell Creatures**

Glorfindel lay gasping for breath, the ground churned and bloodied around him. His left arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, and he dared not move it for fear of straining it further. A sharp pain lanced up from his abdomen, and his breaths were labored. Every time he drew in air, he could feel the blunt head of the arrow twisting in his stomach.

There was a howl somewhere to his right as another elven warrior was ruthlessly dispatched by the remaining orcs. Glorfindel shuddered, whether from pain or shock he didn't know, and closed his eyes, waiting for them to come toward him.

It didn't take long. Just a few minutes later, after more choked screams from the other dying elves, a snarling orc made its way to Glorfindel's side. It bent over him and then laughed, a cruel, gleeful sound.

"So the mighty warrior has fallen, eh?" It cackled again, jagged teeth clacking, and raised a filthy sword to drive through his heart.

Glorfindel met the cold eyes steadfastly, refusing to look away from death – and then he heard the thunder of hooves and the orc looked up. Terror crossed the creature's face and he started to scrabble backwards, but a spear whistled over Glorfindel's head and slammed into the orc's chest. It staggered and fell, and the ground shuddered from the hooves pounding the ground.

A white horse leapt over Glorfindel, riderless, and kicked back another orc rushing toward Glorfindel. It was Glorfindel's own mount, come with the reinforcements to find his rider.

Another horse skidded to a stop beside Glorfindel, tossing its great head and stomping, and Elrohir slid from his back, crouching next to Glorfindel immediately. He took in the arrow protruding from Glorfindel's stomach, the left arm bent oddly, and the white pallor of Glorfindel's face. He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. We'll be back home soon."

Glorfindel sighed and laid his head back. Yes…home.

"" "" ""

 **#53 – Hatred**

"Here. This needs done as well." Erestor piled another stack of papers into Glorfindel's arms. The adviser paused and pursed his lips, then turned and snagged one last parchment from his desk. He dropped that onto the pile Glorfindel was holding. "There, I think that's all."

Glorfindel had a very unamused expression on his face. "You really expect me to do all of this during the week?"

"No, I need it done by tomorrow." Erestor swept around his desk and began ruffling through a mound of letters. "I'm sure you can find the time."

Glorfindel gaped at him. "I can't do all of this by tomorrow!"

Erestor just looked at him bemusedly. "Why not? I do five times that every day."

"You hate me," Glorfindel groaned, wishing he could throw it all in the air and run out. He couldn't, of course.

"That's to be debated," Erestor said coolly.

Glorfindel scowled, and Erestor laughed. "Of course I don't hate you. Now stop being silly and go work on that."

Glorfindel growled low under his breath and stomped out of the office.

"" "" ""

 **#60 – Hierarchy**

"Erestor, I'd like you to personally oversee the new warehouse building, if you don't mind. I want it done right."

Erestor looked up from the notes he was scribbling on a parchment. "Of course, my lord." He went back to writing.

Elrond paused, and he sighed. "Erestor…how many times do I have to tell you not to call me lord?"

Erestor stopped writing and stared steadfastly at Elrond. "My lord," he said precisely. "I call you that because that is your title. It came not only from your heritage, but because of your accomplishments. You have not claimed the title of High King, though you easily could, but you are still the most powerful and well-known Lord in Middle Earth. My lord." And he returned to inscribing his notes.

Elrond huffed in annoyance.

Erestor just smiled.

"" "" ""

 **#83 – Fight On**

Arwen shifted in her saddle as her mare stomped impatiently. She collected the reins in her hand and nudged gently with her foot. The horse turned, snorting, and started toward the gate. Around her, the escort moved forward as well.

"Wait!" A cry came from behind her, and she stopped in time to see her father running inelegantly down the steps. His robes flapping around his ankles, he came even with her horse and looked up at her, his intent clear.

"I'm sorry, _Ada_ ," Arwen said, not able to meet his piercing grey eyes. She turned her head away. "I am being selfish. I cannot bear your grief as well as mine anymore…and the twins...I _must_ go."

"I know," Elrond said quietly. He hesitated, then reached up and pressed a round object into her hand. Arwen didn't look at it, but she caught a glimpse of silver inscribing before she slipped it into her pocket.

"Your mother's betrothal ring," Elrond said simply. "Go swiftly," he added in a hushed voice, and then stepped back and let her continue on.

"' "" ""

 **#96 – First In Mind**

" _Ada_!" The door to Elrond's study burst open, as it did often, and an elfling darted in, eyes alight with enthusiasm and a paper waved excitedly in one hand.

"Ah, Elladan," said Elrond, and barely caught his oldest son in time. The twin bounced delightedly on his lap and thrust the paper into his hands.

"Look, _Ada_! I scored everything! 'Restor helped me and then said I did a wonderfulness job!" Elladan beamed, eagerly awaiting the praise he would receive for such an accomplishment.

Elrond wasn't thinking about the work, however. He stared at the large grey eyes, the shoulder-length dark hair, and the still-chubby cheeks, and he was reminded sharply of his own long-deceased brother. A pang echoed in his heart, but then Elladan wiggled and he was brought back to the present.

"Hm? Oh, yes, that's excellent, Elladan! Good job."

Elladan's face wreathed in an even bigger smile, and he squirmed to the floor. "I'm going to show _Nana_!" he exclaimed, and dashed out of the room.

With a smile, Elrond watched him go; eerily reminded of the times he and Elros – after much coercion and kindness – would sprint into their foster father's chambers and shove their graded papers into his hands, proud of their completed work.

"" "" ""

 **#98 – Finally**

Erestor scowled fiercely at the door in front of him. It was closed and locked, as he had just found out. Erestor wouldn't have minded, but for the fact that he needed to get in there. _Now_.

"Ah, Erestor!"

Erestor turned his scowl to the golden-haired warrior trotting toward him. "What?" he said curtly.

Glorfindel didn't appear to even notice his snappy tone. "I've been looking for you," he said casually, and grinned.

Erestor glared at the door once more, then turned to face him. "Fine. What do you want?"

Glorfindel smiled proudly and thrust a bundle of papers in his hands. "There! I've completed my report!"

Erestor stared down at the filled-out papers with mild shock. Glorfindel had _never_ turned his reports in on time before. He schooled his features and looked up. "Finally. At least you've gotten it on time for once."

"Indeed," said Glorfindel, quite pleased with himself. "So why are you standing here scowling at this door?"

Erestor tucked the completed report under one arm and glowered at the door again. "It's locked."

Glorfindel scratched his head. "Hm, odd." He leaned past Erestor and jiggled the doorknob. It didn't give in.

Erestor rolled his eyes.

"I'll fix it," Glorfindel volunteered, glad to be of help. His hand tightened on the doorknob.

Erestor read his intent. "Don't!" he yelped, but it was too late.

Glorfindel yanked on the handle and there was a cracking noise, then the doorknob came off in his hand. He stared at it in confusion for a moment, then chuckled. "Oops."

Erestor smacked him over the head with the report he had just been given.


End file.
